


Rura

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [64]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By uniknąć nieporozumień, zawsze trzeba dopytać dziecko, co miało dokładnie na myśli.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 64 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



Podekscytowana Trixie dopadła mamę, gdy ta wróciła z sądu.

— Lucyfer zabrał mnie na tańczenie na rurach! Było tak super, pani mówiła, że mam prawdziwy talent!

— Co zrobiłeś? — Chloe zamarła, nie wierząc w to, że mężczyzna był aż tak nieobliczalny. — Zabrałeś moją córkę na striptiz?! Chcesz żeby tańczyła na rurze?!

— Nie na taniec, a na ćwiczenia. I nie na rurach, a drążkach gimnastycznych — wyjaśnił spokojnie Lucyfer, kładąc dłoń na głowie dziewczynki. — A na karierę w gimnastyce jest za stara.

— Kochanie, rura była w poziomie, nie w pionie, prawda? — dopytała kobieta.

— Yhm! — Trixie energicznie pokiwała głową, a Chloe odetchnęła z ogromną ulgą.


End file.
